Deux vies
by Jalgue
Summary: On se fait souvent dire que toutes les histoires ont une fin. D'amertume en amertume, nous avons tenté de provoquer cette fin, de mettre un terme à notre histoire. C'est plus fort que lui, plus fort que moi. Plus fort que nous. HP/DM
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Deux vies

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : T, mais sujet à changement

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR!

**Résumé** : On se fait souvent dire que toutes les histoires ont une fin. D'amertume en amertume, nous avons tenté de provoquer cette fin, de mettre un terme à notre histoire. C'est plus fort que lui, plus fort que moi. Plus fort que nous.

**NDA** : Bonjourrr! Alors voilà, c'est ma première fic sur ! Je m'y remets, ça fait trèèès longtemps! Je vais tenter d'updater tous les mois, mais vous aurez les premiers chapitres plus vite! Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus, je vous laisse lire ce minuscule prologue et je retourne à l'écriture du premier chapitre ^^ Je n'ai pas de beta-reader non plus, alors si quelqu'un est intéressé... ;)

**Deux vies**  
><strong>Prologue<strong>

On se fait souvent dire que toutes les histoires ont une fin, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. La fin de quelque chose, avant de signifier un nouveau départ, est trop souvent synonyme d'amertume. On mesure la valeur d'une personne non pas au nombre de fois où elle tombe, mais à sa façon de se relever. D'accepter la fin et de recommencer. On se fait souvent dire que toutes les histoires ont une fin, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Pas la nôtre. D'amertume en amertume, nous avons tenté de provoquer cette fin, de mettre un terme à notre histoire. Mais il existe quelque chose de plus fort que la volonté. Je ne parlerai pas d'amour. C'est un mot que je ne me résigne pas à écrire, un mot qui changerait le cours de l'histoire. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui nous a menés à ce point. C'est plus fort que lui, plus fort que moi. Plus fort que nous. C'est l'histoire de nos vies, tout simplement.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Deux ans après

**Titre** : Deux vies

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Rating** : T, mais sujet à changement

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR!

**Résumé** : On se fait souvent dire que toutes les histoires ont une fin. D'amertume en amertume, nous avons tenté de provoquer cette fin, de mettre un terme à notre histoire. C'est plus fort que lui, plus fort que moi. Plus fort que nous.

**NDA** : Bonjour bonjour :) Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de cette histoire! Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite, je n'ai pas bien réussi à décrire la nostalgie de Harry comme je voulais... mais je vous laisse découvrir ;) Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta alorrrrs s'il y a des intéressés faites moi signe :D (pour la même raison, je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes!) Booon je me tais bonne lecture :D

**Deux ans après**

Harry rangea les dernières assiettes et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Épuisé, il passa une main sur son front et regarda autour de lui en souriant. Ginny et lui emménageaient aujourd'hui dans un nouvel appartement à Oxford, et il venait tout juste de finir de vider la dernière boîte.

**..oOoOoOo..**

Après la bataille finale, il avait du prendre plusieurs mois de recul pour se remettre des horreurs qu'il avait vécues. Il était disparu du monde sorcier pendant tout un été, qu'il avait passé sur les plages d'Australie avec Hermione et les Weasley. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à se reconstruire un semblant de vie, de famille. Ensemble, ils avaient appris à croire en l'avenir. Ensemble, ils avaient du retrouver l'envie de vivre malgré la perte de beaucoup de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme une partie d'eux. Hermione n'avait pas osé retourner voir ses parents, et continuait toujours ses recherches pour trouver un contre-sort à l'Oubliettes. Molly et Arthur avaient adopté le petit Teddy Lupin. C'est lui qui avait permis à tous de surmonter l'horreur pour continuer à vivre. De retrouver un sourire que la plupart croyaient parti à jamais, effacé en même temps que l'enfance qui leur avait été volée.

Puis la fin de l'été était arrivée, et Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione avaient eu une longue discussion. Sur leur passé, sur leur avenir. Ils n'avaient jusque là jamais eu l'audace de penser qu'ils auraient un avenir. Maintenant, la vie s'étalait loin devant eux, leur offrant tout le temps nécessaire pour avancer, tomber, se relever… Tous les quatre avaient décidé de retourner terminer leur scolarité à Poudlard. Ensuite… Ensuite, Hermione voulait faire des études en médicomagie, pour redonner la meilleure qualité de vie possible aux blessés de guerre et à ceux ayant subi de si grands traumatismes qu'ils en étaient devenus amnésiques ou fous. Ginny voulait devenir auror, assurer que Teddy ne soit plus jamais victime d'une telle déchirure entre les sorciers. Ron ne savait pas. Il en avait assez de la guerre, assez des secrets, de la violence. Il voulait terminer sa septième année. Il déciderait après. Pour l'instant, il voulait profiter de ses amis, d'Hermione, rattraper le temps perdu. Se réapproprier son enfance. Il voulait jouer au Quidditch, faire la fête jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, se balader dans la forêt interdite.

Harry était de l'avis de Ron. Il voulait profiter de la vie. Mais il était perdu. Toute sa vie, il avait été destiné à accomplir quelque chose, il avait été guidé. Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de faire des choix. Si bien qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il s'était lentement rapproché de Ginny pendant l'été, devant apprendre à s'aimer lui-même avant de pouvoir lui offrir son cœur. Il avait envisagé la même carrière qu'elle. Avait abandonné le projet le jour-même. Hermione avait presque réussi à le charmer en lui parlant des progrès de la médicomagie. Presque. Ce qui l'attirait le plus était le Quidditch au niveau professionnel, l'idée de Ron. Mais il n'avait plus envie de toute cette invasion à propos de sa vie privée. Non. Il allait finir Poudlard et décider plus tard. Après tout, il avait toute la vie devant lui.

**..oOoOoOo..**

Le jeune homme fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette toutes les boîtes qui traînaient un peu partout autour de lui, éventrées. Dans une semaine exactement, il entrait à l'université d'Oxford, dans la section cachée aux yeux des moldus à l'aide de nombreux sortilèges. Il inspira profondément, partagé entre la nostalgie qui l'envahissait à la pensée de ses 7 années à Poudlard et l'excitation qui le gagnait lorsqu'il songeait à l'avenir qu'il allait lui-même se dessiner.

Poudlard… C'était là qu'il avait appris à vivre, qu'il avait esquissé ses premiers pas en tant que sorcier, là où il avait rencontré ces mêmes personnes qui seraient à tout jamais les plus importantes pour lui. Il avait appris à aimer, à haïr, à se dépasser… Il se sentait impuissant face à la fuite trop rapide de son enfance et de son adolescence, qui avaient semblé lui couler entre les doigts. Sa meilleure année à l'école de sorcellerie avait été la dernière, durant laquelle il avait fait les 400 coups avec Ron, sous le regard mi-réprobateur, mi-affectueux d'Hermione. Les regards des plus jeunes avaient fini par se détourner de sa cicatrice, mais lui les regardait toujours. Il observait leur innocence, lui qui avait du grandir trop vite. Mais pour rien au monde il ne la leur aurait enviée, car il se sentait exalté par le simple fait de vivre. De rire aux larmes dans la Salle sur Demande en observant les allées et venues des professeurs, et de comprendre enfin pourquoi Trelawney quittait sa tour tous les soirs pour se diriger vers les appartements du professeur de Sortilèges… De se rendre au cours de métamorphose sans avoir fermé l'œil, pestant contre tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole, parce qu'il avait passé toute la nuit à écouter Hermione lui parler, avec des étoiles dans les yeux, de sa relation pourtant si compliquée avec Ron. De respecter les professeurs plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Parce qu'il avait vu leur courage, parce qu'ils avaient tous été prêts à se sacrifier pour des élèves qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de les écouter en cours.

Bien entendu, sa dernière année en avait été une de pur bonheur, mais il avait également vécu les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie. Se rendre sur la tombe de Dumbledore et de Rogue, qui avaient été érigées côte à côte, lui avait donné l'impression qu'on arrachait son cœur à mains nues pour le sortir de sa poitrine. Voir le regard de McGonagall, devenue directrice, qui ne semblait plus vivre que pour ses étudiants. Dans ses yeux se lisait une trop grande amertume, une douleur infinie, que seuls pouvaient effacer les sourires des enfants.

Toute cette nostalgie pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Il passait des semaines sans y penser, puis y sombrait à nouveau. Tous ces changements dans sa vie faisaient naître en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait jusqu'alors oubliés. Il avait passé toute sa septième année à approfondir sa relation avec Ginny, et ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble puisqu'ils iraient tous deux à l'université d'Oxford. Elle entrait à l'école des Aurors, et lui voulait étudier la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Après plusieurs longues discussions avec Ron, il s'était aperçu que Poudlard était, davantage même que Ginny et ses amis, ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il ne se voyait pas passer sa vie en dehors du château. Cette école faisait partie intégrante de celui qu'il était devenu. Il en avait glissé un mot au professeur McGonagall, qui lui avait sourit. Un sourire sincère comme on ne lui connaissait plus. Puis une ombre était passée sur son visage, et elle avait répliqué qu'il n'obtiendrait pas le poste uniquement parce qu'il était le Survivant. Qu'il devrait apprendre la valeur du travail et faire des études. Harry avait sourit doucement. Il n'attendait pas d'autre réponse de son ancien professeur. La lueur de fierté qui s'était allumée dans le regard de la femme l'avait submergé. Enveloppé. Et il avait assuré que le travail ne lui faisait pas peur et qu'il arriverait à ses fins. Confiant.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à chercher un appartement avec Ginny, qui était heureuse de le voir enfin s'intéresser réellement à quelque chose. Il semblait plus sur de lui, plus léger. Il marchait sans que l'on ait l'impression que toute la responsabilité du monde écrase ses épaules jadis si frêles. Il relevait la tête. Sans effort cette fois. Ils avaient trouvé un petit appartement, simple mais joli, duquel ils étaient tous deux tombés amoureux. Ils avaient commencé à emménager cinq jours plus tôt.

Harry entendit Ginny pousser un grognement de satisfaction et se rendit dans la chambre. Elle venait tout juste d'en terminer la peinture et observait le mur d'un air satisfait. Il la trouvait si belle, même ainsi… Engoncée dans des vêtements rapiécés beaucoup trop grands pour elle, ses longs cheveux roux retenus par un fichu, avec cette tache de peinture sur le visage… Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière. Elle laissa aller sa tête sur son torse et sourit.

Eux, qui avaient tant souffert, avaient réussi à se reconstruire un univers où le bonheur leur était accessible. À portée de la main. Ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient heureux. Tout simplement.


End file.
